The Night
by whale36
Summary: Clare Edwards is ready to take off her purety ring. How will she convince Eli to do it? btw im not the greatest at summeries. Please Review! :


**The Night **

**Clare Prov. **

Eli and I were in my room working on our English assignment as we always do after school.

He looked so focused and kind of sexy in his skinny jeans and white t-shirt (I did not think I would ever see the day with Eli wearing anything but black) and his black blazer.

He startled me by saying "You know, it's not nice to stare." giving me that cute smirk.

The only thing going through my mind was, I HAD TO HAVE HIM!

I did not say a word I just moved myself to the other side of the bed sitting on his lap and I kissed him.

I do not know what came over me. I just had this rush of confidence and he didn't push me off.

He then took control knowing that I was melting at his touch.

The kiss felt so good. He then deepened the kiss by moving his tongue against my lip asking for an entrance into my mouth.

I gave him access immediately.

I moved around so that I was now straddling him.

He was now moving his arms up and down my waist and as he was doing that, he was moving my shirt up.

I finally got sick of it and took my shirt off. He just sat underneath me looking up at me with wide lust-filled eyes.

He started kissing my neck and gently nipping and biting it.

His lips came up to my ear and gently sucked on it. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked so sexily.

I nodded knowing that I could not form words.

He continued with slowly moving his hands toward my back up to the clasp on my bra asking permission.

He was so sweet to make sure that I still wanted to do this. I nodded and he un-hooked my bra.

I tried to cover myself up but he moved my arms to look at me and told me repeatedly that I was beautiful before moving his head down and lightly sucking on my left nipple.

He moved his hand to and caressed my right breast.

I tried to hold back a moan but it did not work. I moaned pretty load or loud enough so that he could hear it.

I felt him smirk at how I am enjoying this so much.

I still had my hands in his hair pulling at it occasionally but I felt limp I couldn't move much.

It was as if he was an expert at this stuff. Is he? I had never asked him if he was still a virgin.

Eli looked at me confused and he looked at me as if he was about to ask me what was wrong but before he could I asked him randomly. "Have you ever slept with anybody else?" I almost whispered but he heard it.

I blushed at how awkward that question was. He smiled and said, "I did with Julia." After he said that, I felt so bad for him. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.

"Sorry," I said quickly not wanted to make him even more depressed.

He looked at me and started kissing me again and we were back to where we left off.

I felt like I could not breathe when Eli tried to take off my shorts and I blushed.

I finally have to take off his shirt and I ran my fingers all over his chest. He was so amazing.

I broke from the kiss and started kissing down his jaw line and down to his neck lightly biting it.

"You and your vampire fetish," was all he said as I bit a little harder. I stopped to look up at him and his beautiful green eyes filled with lust now.

He was now hungrily kissing me. I slowly reached down to take off his skinny jeans and he helped me take them off onto the floor. After he took off his jeans, he took off my black boy shorts.

He reached his head down and started licking up and down my inner thighs. I could not help but moan. Loudly.

He finally put his tongue into me, which felt so good. It felt I was about to explode. I did not want to not yet anyway.

He then took out his tongue and put in a finger moving it in and out. It felt even better.

He leaned up to me and kissed me again but put another finger in me.

I moaned his name repeatedly. He smirked at me and put in another finger.

"Please take me. I want this," I begged. "Are you sure? I don't want u to regret this," he asked. "I'm positive, Eli. I want this and you," I said. He smirked and went into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom.

I loved how Eli was so prepared all the time. He slipped on the condom and warned me that it might hurt a little.

He slowly went into me and it hurt so much. I started crying. He was trying to sooth me telling me that everything was going to be okay but then it got so much better and instead of pain, I felt pleasure.

"Faster Eli, Faster," I managed to moan out. "O my god," was all he could say.

"Eli, I…..I think I'm going…..to," was all I could say before I exploded with pleasure and not soon after that Eli came as well. He then slowly pulled out and I was so tired. "Eli that was amazing," was all I said before falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up a couple of hours later. I was a little sore from the amazing night I just had even though it was a quite fast it was still fun. I hoped that we go a little slower next time. At least I hope there is a next time. I looked over and saw Eli looking so peaceful sleeping. I was getting cold so I took Eli's shirt off the floor put it on and went straight to sleep.


End file.
